Comforting Darkness
by K. Fang-sama
Summary: The awakening is said to destroy, and reform the world if found in the Heylin's Fire, unless thus is saved by love." Lira Youth is what's known as the present day awakening. When she runs away, and finds Chase, what could happen? Chasexoc. Plz R
1. pain bursts and breakout

"Comforting Darkness:  
Chapter One;  
Pain Burst and Breakout"

"Keep focused, Lira!" Said the black-haired monk, Tanyen **(1)**. He had no facial hair, and his own hair was neck length. His eyes glazed of redness.

This Lira person looked sixteen, maybe seventeen, years of age, and was very beautiful. Her eyelids were currently closed, but her skin was as white as snow, and her hair was long, and of a shear, ebony black.

She seemed to be struggling with what looked like meditation, but why? "I'm trying." She said.

"Not hard enough." Tanyen said.

She groaned, and grunted, narrowing her eyebrows, and gasping, trying to keep, what seemed to be, a grey aura, within her. She screamed as it returned into her body, her collapsing in the process. Tanyen walked up to her, and looked down, emotionless feelings written on his face. He then walked away.

Lira's eyelids opened, revialing a light purple. She tried to move, perturbed breaths being taken in, and her body shaking, violently. The door Tanyen left through reopened, and an elderly man came in. He had grey hair, short, and his eyes were light blue.

When he saw Lira, he gasped. "Lira!" He called, running to her.

"Master... Wanshi.**(2)**" She said wearily, identifying him.

"Lira, what happened?" He asked softly, lifting her into his arms. "Was it another session with Tanyen?" He asked. Lira nodded, slowly. Wanshi began to mutter curses, scolding Tanyen.

Wanshi brought Lira to her room. She was lying still, barely conscious, breathing heavily.

"Lira!" Yelled a man about her age. His eyes dark blue, and his hair braided, and black.

"Tyem.**(3)**" Lira said, weakly.

"It was Tanyen, again, wasn't it?" He asked.

"Yes, it was." Wanshi said.

"Damn him." He said, quietly, as if, only they could hear.

-- Later that Night

Tyem crept around, quietly, making sure none of the elder monks could wake up. He came across the door to Lira's room, and opened it slowly. Lira was still asleep, breathing steadily.

Tyem walked up to her bedside, and placed a hand over her mouth, making her eyes snap open. "Lira, listen to me, okay? Tanyen is up to something, my instincts tell me this. You must leave, Lira. You must runaway, and escape Tanyen, until I find you. Do you understand?" With his finish of whispers, Lira nodded.

Tyem packed one of her bags, as she got dressed behind a screen.

Using the wall to balance herself, Tyem lead Lira to the doors of the temple. "Goodbye Lira,... I hope our paths cross again." Tyem said.

"Goodbye, Tyem. Take care." With that, Tyem opened the doors, and Lira went running out of the temple grounds.

_"Goodbye,... old friend."_ Tyem thought, staring out at the gates at the temple walls.

* * *

i no, not long of a first chapter, but it's a work in progress. i don't own xiaolin showdown.

Chinese Tranlations:

1) Tanyen- Cruel

2) Wanshi- Care

3) Tyem- Kin


	2. because it's fair

"Chapter Two;  
Because It's Fair"

Lira had been walking a great distance for awhile now, and by now, she could honestly say one thing; she was lost. Here she was, only four days after she left her temple, and now, she was lost, traveling in waist lands in who knows whose territory, on low food and water. This was bad, and she was fully aware of the fact.

She leaned against a dying tree, already feeling the dehydration washing over her, she brought out her water bottle and drank the last sip within it. She sighed. Unless she found more water, soon, she would surely be unable to take it.

Out in the distance, she saw someone. It was a warrior wearing black robes, belt, boots, mask, and had three katanas. His eyes shimmered sky blue, and his skin was pale, but she couldn't see his hair color.

It was her only shot, so she headed straight forward towards him. "Excuse me!" She called, trying to hide exhaustion. The warrior eyed her cautiously, and suspiciously, ready to get one of his three swords. "Relax! I just came to talk!" The warrior didn't change his position or expression. "My name is Lira, Lira Youth! I was wondering if you knew where I could find some water, and the way out of these lands; it's important!" She told him. The ninja only nodded, slightly relaxing. "Can you show me?" She questioned. He shook his head, and pointed to a crow perched on a nearby branch. "Let me guess! It's someone else's land, and only he can give me permission, but mostly everything around here is to ensure no one gets to where he is." She theorized. He nodded. She sighed. "Well, can you at least point out which way's east, so I can find a river? The lands are so cloudy, it's hard enough to see!" She asked, sounding exhausted. He nodded, pointing to his left. "Thanks!" She sighed out.

Lira stopped abruptly, placing a hand on the tree, and panting heavily. Her lips were quivering, and her body shook violently. She felt her stomach churn at an uncontrollable rate, and a deep rise of heat come to her face. Parts of her body either grew numb, or burned in a fiery twinge. The warrior stared, questioning her hesitation. He soon saw it.

A large amount of gray aura was released from her body. Her back became rigid, and straight as a nail, and her neck bent back sharply, as she let out yells of agonizing pain.

Finally, her body collapsed; her mind in a daze leading her to blackness.

- Some Time Later

Lira struggled to open her eyes; her numb body still struggling to move. She finally brought them to open, even though it was painful. She found herself staring back at blackness. _"Am I dead, or something, or am I still unconscious?"_ She wondered.

She blinked a few times, before realizing that the blackness above her was a canopy. She also found her body comfortable, and warm, only meaning that whoever the warrior was, he brought her here as soon as she knocked out.

She tried to move her limbs, but found herself too numb to do just that. She sighed, and simply closed her eyes. Lira knew that whether absorbed or released, the gray aura would exhaust her, efficiently, and the after effects were even worse.

When time she opened her eyes again, she was still in the same position, under the same black canopy. Now, she could, at least, move her arms.

She forced herself to sit up. It was more of a struggle than she'd hope for, because as soon as she did, a jolt of pain rushed up her back, and made her body burn.

Thankfully, the hood of the bed was cluttered with pillows, for she quickly brought herself to rest her body against it, and if the wood was there, you could only imagine how much better the pain would have felt.

She brought her eyes open to observe the room. It was very dark, but there was a lit fire only a few feet away from the bed she was in. She was able to see that the walls around her were a serene amber, and that the sheets she laid under were black. The carpeting was a forest green, and the room had no windows. She saw three chairs near said fireplace, which was welly carved with white limestone, and were around a small table, lower than average, but still in arms length. Two of these chairs were dark purple, and the legs seemed to be carved with oak wood, she believed.

The last chair, however, she couldn't tell what the color was, for a figure sat in it, and she could tell immediately that it was _not_ the warrior she met in the lands.

The figures features were different. This figure was wearing a strange green colored armor, that was rimmed red as far as she could tell. The clothing underneath was all black, and the man had even wore green gloves of a similar shade, and black boots, so visibility of much of the body was near impossible.

The face wasn't really seen either, but she could only make a few more observations. The man's hair was obviously long, and was black. The light coming from the fireplace trailed his face, and it shined as if it were gold, almost, but it illuminated him. She could see the man's right ear to see it was pointed, and noted that he was definitely not human.

The man had let out a small sigh, before placing down a porcelain glass of tea, judging by the smell, but it was still hard to tell. "It's about time; I was beginning to think you'd never wake up at the rate!" He said to her, turning back at her.

She saw that the man's face was flawless! There weren't any sort of blemish, and there wasn't any loose skin that made him look different. The nose was cute, but the eyes are what caught her off guard. She saw amber eyes that resembled a cat. She believed that the man was truly beautiful.

She stared at him for a little while, silent, and just seeming confused. The man sighed once again, and stood, making his way towards her. "I must say, you had a lot of courage walking into my lands, and just to ask for directions to a river eastward? Strange, but you seemed to have headed away from my lair. Then the little incident of that gray aura of yours, and you seemed to have collapsed. I would have sent you to a village, however, when Lin-Yang explained why he brought you here, I just had to learn about the circumstances of what had happened." He explained.

She had finally learned the ninja's name, finding it familiar, but the man himself, she learned, was the master who owned the wasteland she was traveling in. "Wh-who are you?" She asked, confused, while her voice still held some exhaustion.

The man let out a few snickers as he made his way over to her. He looked at her, scanning her up and down, before letting a smirk form. "Lira Youth, was it?" He questioned. She nodded once. "Trained at a Xiaolin temple?" He asked.

"Didn't learn all that much, but yes!" She answered, being patient of his.

The man seemed slightly surprised by her response, but then made his smirk reform. "Well if you must know, young one," he started, sitting down next to her on the bed, "my name is Chase Young!" He introduced.

Lira had gasped at the name. She had walked into enemy territory, and now, she was in the middle of it, in one of her worst conditions. How could this possibly go wrong? "Wh-why...?" Lira couldn't get anything else to escape her lips.

She knew full well in the presence of a Heylin master, and your on your own, you had better be careful. But she was never faced with the situation before, ever, in other words meaning: no experience, no bravery. Chase simply snickered. "I had already answered why I'm helping you, dear Lira, and it is because I wish to know of that gray aura of yours." He answered, as if it were that obvious.

Lira still had a back bone to her, and she knew full well that the master in front of her went by honor, and it was dishonorable to fight someone who was injured or ill. This, she was thankful for. "And why should I? Why should I tell you anything about it?" She spat at him.

Chase only seemed slightly annoyed, and more or less amused. "Call it a favor!" He answered. He stood up, and began a small walk around the bed. "You fell unconscious in my lands. I could have killed you, or even dropped you somewhere else to die. However, instead," he turned his head to face her, staring straight at her from where the fireplace was seen, hands behind his back, and a stern expression upon his face. "I decide to save your pathetic life, and help return you to health. Now," he said, continuing his walk, "I don't know about you, but I would believe that the terms are fair in asking for a bit of information about one tiny thing, while I house you in my mansion, giving you the food on my table, and medical attention you need." He explained, sitting down on the other side, leaning close with a smirk upon his face. "Is that so much to ask?" He questioned, giving her a malicious smile, and inquiry of the eyes.

She felt uncomfortable, for the warlord was almost touching her body with his, and the look on his face made her believe as if he were suggesting something else. She finally grew enough courage to take action. She closed her eyes and turned her head away from him, and showing a look of disgust. "And what if I leave? If I leave, then I owe you _nothing!_" She pointed out.

Chase had left out a chuckle. "You know as well as I that you are in no condition to do even that, my dear!" He stated standing up. She was a bit caught off guard, but she didn't let it show; she only looked at him in the same manner. "You're weak self has weakened enough so that it can't even move. You need my help more than anything! So, why not just fill your part, and I'll fill mine!" He suggested, slyly.

She obviously had enough of his smug attitude, and her expression was enough to show it. She sat up straight, pushed the covers off of her, and stood up straight. Chase, staring at her in slight confusion, watched as she took a deep breath, and began to stomp across the room, towards the door only a few feet to the left of the fireplace. "I can walk on my own!" She told him in the same tone he had.

Chase was quite surprised at her strength, but she had been unconscious for awhile, and considering the fact she hadn't eaten in so long, same as having a drink, she was in no condition to be denying much of anything. He soon realized that there was more of reason why she shouldn't have started walking.

Lira had stopped abruptly, once again, holding her stomach with one hand, and holding the nearby chair near her with the other. Her legs had began to quiver under her, as the struggle for balance proved more difficult.

Chase had noticed that the aura had begun to leak out of her system, once again, but more slowly. Taking immediate action, he rushed to the girl, and barely caught her as she fell.

Strangely enough, the energy around her began to fade just as he held her still. He faced her, observing her ragged breathing as her chest rose, and fell.

He sighed. "You can explain later." He told her softly just as her eyes began to close.

"Shut up." She mumbled, finally falling asleep.

Chase shook his head as he brought her to the bed, and put her back under the covers. _"How do I know she'll be a handful?"_ He wondered as he snapped his fingers, making the fire distinguish, and exiting the room.

* * *

wish me luck with the nxt chap! my computer had glitched, so i had to start it all over.


	3. judging trust

"Chapter Three;  
Judging Trust"

Lira had woken up only a day after meeting Chase, wishing she hadn't. All the while, she did not eat, she refused to sleep, or take any hospitality. She had rebelled, and told Chase that she would never explain, and she continued to deny owing him of anything.

Our favorite warlord was now walking down a hallway in his beloved palace, rubbing his temples, and groaning. _"I will never understand women."_ He continued to think. He knew Wuya to be the most annoying, but for stubbornness and confusion, Lira Youth had him stumbled to no end. He had not even known her for a week and it was bugging him to no end.

She was a mystery, but the only things he knew about her, sure enough, anyway, was that she 'supposedly' trained at Wanshi's temple, she didn't know how to fight, and she had a backbone that he had a large respect for; especially considering the fact she was that smart. Besides all of this, he knew that she was very persistent.

He wondered why she had such low skill for someone of high potential. She had trained at a Xiaolin Temple, so he would assume that she'd at least know half of what she was meant to learn, but she barely scratched the surface upon basic learning. If this was the case, then the gray aura was obviously important, but why stop her from doing so, anyway?

- A Bedroom in the Palace

As Chase continued to ponder this, we return to Lira, in the dark room she was placed in. Her plan wasn't working well. She was starving, and tired, but if she took any hospitality, she would have to explain something she was forbidden to speak of, especially to the Heylin. Lira, though in a weak state, refused to do anything until the lord's will power broke out, and he'd let her go; seeing as how a warrior of honor can't harm the injured and/or ill. She knew that would take awhile, but hell would freeze over before she gave in.

The ninja known as Lin-Yang walked into the room with a tray for Lira. On it there was cups of tea and water. On the plate, it was a good serving of lamb with buttered asparagus, mashed potatoes, and on a separate, smaller plate, was a little treat. This treat being one of Chase's own vanilla cupcakes with pink frosting on top; a sweet that never left his craving.

Lin-Yang placed the silver tray in front of her, and watched her carefully. Each warrior had to make sure that if she did take anything, their master could have something to hold against her. True, it was odd for each of them, but orders were orders.

Lira was holding strong, but lamb was one of her favorites! Even if it wasn't, she was starving, and she was tired. She was very tempted to accept, but knew full well she couldn't. If she told him anything, chaos was sure to commence.

For the first time since she met him, Lin-Yang had finally spoken. "Why don't you speak to him of it?" He questioned. Lira's ears perked, and she stared at him, surprised. His voice wasn't as deep as Chase's, but it was definitely nicer, more genuine. If Lin-Yang was working for him, how come he seemed kind? "You are tired, and you haven't eaten in days, Miss Youth. Why conceal it?" He questioned.

She was actually glad to have something to talk about, simply because the silence killed Lira, and she thrived to speak, but thought it would be odd talking to the guy's servants. Lira, being who she was, simply gave him a stern look. "Because I am forbidden to say. You're lucky I'm telling you this much; especially under vow!" She told him.

Lin-Yang knew about a Xiaolin vow, and knew that if it was forbidden, it would be nearly impossible to get anything of it unless you figured out for yourself. However, there were also ways for one to persuade the information under certain circumstances. But if that happened, he knew that Chase's patience would run thin. "I brought you here so Master could help you! I don't like throwing away lives, so answer me this! Is there a way for you to tell him?" He asked, growing angry. She had been frustrating him almost as much as she had with his master, so it was no surprise he was like this.

Lira, slightly taken aback by this, thought it over, looking for a loophole that may help her. She knew full well she wouldn't be able to keep this up much longer, and so would Chase. She would probably be put into a dungeon before being set free.

She sighed, only finding one solution. "The only way I can let him even know basic detail is if he takes the Warrior Trust Vow of the Xiaolin code, by his honor. If he refuses, then he gets nothing." She explained.

- Back With Chase

This time, Chase was in his library, trying to calm himself through reading. He knew the girl couldn't last forever. He figured she'd give into the food, or fall unconscious again, then she'd have no choice. He just had to be patient. That's what he told himself.

However, that was shortly making his patience run out. If she resisted for much longer, he may as well get rid of her, but even that was a dishonor. He had used almost every trick he knew of to keep him from losing it.

Before he could look further into a book, his door opened, which brought him another tiger, who transformed into an African warrior. "What is it?" He asked, hoping for something that won't make his head explode.

"Lin-Yang was able to uncover a way to get the information we need." The warrior told him. Chase turned his chair around, watching the warrior kneel. He stood up and looked at the servant, expecting something good. "The girl seems to be forbidden to speak of the information, but, according to her, this can be avoided if a vow by honor is made." He explained.

The warlord arched a brow of curiosity. "What kind of vow?" He questioned.

The male looked up at him through his freakish mask. "A vow of warrior trust through the Xiaolin code." He replied.

Chase knew of this vow. It was made between those of apposing forces so that help can be accepted, but barely ever has it been done under honor. This vow showed of alliance to remain at a balance, and if ever taken under honor, it meant using to the other side's favor was dishonorable.

He sighed, knowing there was no other way. "Fine! I'll be there shortly!" He told him. The warrior bowed his head, and left.

- On the Other End

Lira had gotten to know Lin-Yang at a great capacity. What she learned is that he was protective, merciful, and kind. He was a gentle soul that was more commonly prejudged, which probably brought him to doing what he's doing. He more than likely had at least a sibling, which lead him to bonding with others. Because of being misunderstood, he felt it necessary to rid himself of emotion, and made a wise choice on who to help him do so. Only thing that could make it worse was him becoming that way, and being double crossed.

She pitied the warrior, but she couldn't do much about it because he seemed more interested in helping his master. This theory was confirmed with the next event.

The door had opened, and in came a very calm looking Chase Young; calmer than when last she saw him an hour ago. The warlord turned to Lin-Yang, and smirked. "You're excused, Lin-Yang. I wish to speak with her myself!" He told him. Lin-Yang bowed his head, and he left. The Tai Chi master looked at Lira with expectant eyes, and when she had glared at him, he only pulled out a wider smirk, placing one hand behind his back, and the the other up in a right angle. His expression became neutral as he looked her dead on in the eyes. He took a deep breath before speaking. "I, Chase Young, Heylin Master, Master of Evil, to the highest of my honor, swear of my alliance with Lira Youth, member of the Xiaolin Temple, in hopes, and pursuit of trust. I hope of silence upon the next bound of words I speak as are hers which remain concealed as long as her trust is returned." He proclaimed.

Lira stared at him, surprised, but the look soon went away, figuring Lin-Yang had somehow brought him the information. She sighed, knowing now that either she returns the vow, or she may as well be thrown out; not good in her case. She straightened her posture, put one arm behind her back, and the other up in the angle as his, looking at the darkness in his eyes. "I, Lira Youth, member of the Xiaolin Temple,swear my alliance with Chase Young, Heylin Master, and Master of Evil, in hopes, and pursuit of trust. I hope of silence upon the next bound of words I speak as are his which remain concealed as long as his trust is returned." She exclaimed.

They put their hands down, and let out a breath. After a calming moment, Chase spoke again. "I understand that this is very vital, so be happy I'm giving you this vow, and with honor, it's at a higher stake! But, please, for my sanity, and your health, could you just tell me what this is about?" He asked, almost snapping.

She saw that coming! She had been driving him nuts with her endurance, and all refusal of revealing anything, it was no surprise he needed to yell at someone or probably attack at some point.

Lira had let out one final sigh, before giving him a trusting glance. "As you wish, but I can't say you'll be all that interested afterwords." Chase sat down on the bed, staring at er as she begun to explain her tale.

* * *

i hope u guys stay tuned for the nxt chap! im trying my best to update as fast as I can, so, wish me luck!


End file.
